


Creature Hub Imagines and Preferences

by Put_That_Spade_Down_You_Nintendo_Cock



Series: The Creatures Collection [1]
Category: The Creatures
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-01-21 22:30:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1566353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Put_That_Spade_Down_You_Nintendo_Cock/pseuds/Put_That_Spade_Down_You_Nintendo_Cock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So I'm a dirty minded person but enjoy fluff. And I made this that has both! So yeah.. read it! If you want I mean. Okay this is awkward now.. I'm leaving.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Reader x Kootra (Jordan) Sweet moves.

**Author's Note:**

> Requests are open! You can request anyone in the tags just give me a scenario and I will try my best.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jordan is away recording, leaving you bored at home. So you blast your favorite song and dance away!

You groan as you lay on the living room floor. You roll onto your stomach and come face to face with Shepard. You meow at the cat only for Shepard to walk away. It was official. You were bored. Not just bored, but beyond bored. It was a serious issue really. Sure the house could use a bit cleaning but you hated cleaning, and the house wasn't even that dirty. You tried calling your friends but they were all tied up. Video games could only entertain you so much, and you got tired of watching youtube videos after a few hours. Finally, as you were scrolling through your phone you come by your favorite song. You start out by plugging your headphones in and nodding along, then you started singing along. You turned it up to the max volume and do a little shimmy until you needed more. You unplugged the headphones and hooked the phone up to a speaker. You turned it up loud and started swaying your hips, and flailing your arms. You knew you sucked at dancing but hey, it is fun. You do a few kicks in the air and spin in circles as you sing along loudly. The neighbors may complain later but you didn't care at this point. It's the afternoon anyway, it wasn't like anyone was trying to sleep. You replay the song, getting more into it each time. You were doing the robot as your longtime boyfriend of 4 years walks in. Oh, but you didn't notice him. So you continued with your 'dancing'. You do the running man as the chorus plays and you sing along. Someone turns of the song making you stop dead in your tracks. Oh, no. "Wow sweetie, those were some epic moves." He compliments as your face heats up. It just wasn't fair. He always caught you at the most embarrassing moment! You laugh nervously and thank him, quickly trying to run off. This situation was just too... embarrassing. But alas, your loving Kootra wraps his arms around your waist preventing you from leaving. "Aw c'mon ___ it wasn't that bad." He says holding in a laugh. You nod no. "Ha, ha Jordan." You say mocking him. He grins then kisses you gently. You smile, not being able to be mad at him. "You suck." You mumble pulling him in for another kiss. Well, now that Jordan was home you wouldn't be bored.


	2. Your a creature's sister and dating another Creature

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No smut, i know i suck a smut but hey! theres this now! Request?

Jordan: You loved your brother Jordan. You were just too afraid to tell him about James. Speaking of the devil. James grins then puts his hands on your hips. "Hey babe, how's you day going?" He asks casually, standing in the hall. You blush immensely then smile. "Amazing, but what if someone see's us James?" He grins, then places his lips on yours, his beard making you giggle from the tickling sensation. You pull away, smiling big. James is grinning just as much. "What the heck is going on here!?" Jordan yells, very confused. Your eyes widen but James stays calm. "I'm dating your sister. Don't like it? Then fuck you Hordan." James lifts you up and runs away, Jordan running after you. I laugh then bury your face in his hoodie. "Love you James." 

James: Why? I look across the table at Aleks and see him grinning. He nudges my foot and I clench my fists. You had just as much rage ability as your older brother, and Aleks playing footsy as James was sitting by Aleks, was quite annoying. He spreads your legs and you quickly close them. You glare at him and James groans. "I know you two are dating but I am trying to eat here! Fucking play footsy in your own damn house!" He yells, face getting a bit red. "It's all his fucking fault! I didn't do shit!" You yell back. "Damn dude. Your so fucking hot when your mad." Your face turns bright red. "Shut the hell up asshole!" You and James yells at the same time, making Aleks shrinks in his seat. He couldn't be happier, nor you.

Kevin: You look out of a window in the space needle in wonder. "Sooo cool!" You say, looking down at all the buildings. Dan comes next to you, making both of you smile. "You're so cute, you know that right?" Dan comments honestly. You blush then smile, saying he's cute too. You hear gagging noises, and look past Dan to see Jordan, your brother, James and Aleks fake gagging. Kevin comes and leads you away, making you pout. "Yeah, no flirting while i'm here. Big brother mode will commence, and I will murder Dan. Don't make me murder him, he's nice." You look back and see Dan vlogging, making you grin. He points the camera towards you and waves. You wave back, blowing a quick kiss so Kevin doesn't see.

Steven: You spin in the computer chair as you wait for your brother Ze. Bored, you groan and decide to wander the halls. Suddenly a door opens and you bump into someone. "I-i'm so sorry!" You apologize and straighten out his shirt, dusting off his shoulders. The man laughs then says it's no problem. "My name is Jordan, who are you?" You blush then put your hand out. "I-i'm ____, Steven's sister." He grins then nods no. "I never knew he had a sister. And a cute one at that." You blush harder then thank him for the compliment. Now that you got a good look at him, you realize how good looking he actually is. "Do you maybe want t-" He gets interrupted my your oh so loved brother. " ____ There you are! C'mon, let's play games now." Ze comes over and smiles, leading you away. You look back at Jordan and he makes the call me signal, making you laugh. You had a feeling you'd see Jordan more often.

Nick: You get pulled into a closet and hear a familiar giggle. You smile then turn to see Sly, your secret boyfriend for 2 years now. He pulls you in for a kiss that you don't resist. Your lips connect and you feel that spark that you've felt since the first time you two kissed. "____ where the hell are you!?" Nick yells. You look back at Eddie and he giggles, putting a finger to his mouth, telling you to shush. You follow his orders until sp00n's voice fades. "This is kind of like hide and seek huh?" He says holing your hand, making you blush. "Then I fucking found you!" Nick yells, opening the door. You both laugh nervously and wave. "Oh Nick, looks like you won the game. Congrats! Well we'll go hide again, see ya!" Eddie grabs your hand and dashes off, giggling wildly.

Aleks: You sit at Aleks' chair in his recording room. You spin for a bit until a voice makes you jump, resulting in you falling on the floor. You groan then stand back up. "Oh shit, are you okayyyy whoa you're hot! Oh um I didn't mean to say that out loud and um just.. wow." You looking on one of the monitors and see a rather hot guy on skype. You blink a few times then blush. "I-i wasn't scared! Just surprised is all! And i didn't fall, the floor looked lonely. Just to clarify." You state with a serious face. The boy nods and gives you an o.k. hand gesture. "Crystal clear now. Thanks for clearing that up. My name is Kevin." You look at the door and see Aleks in the doorway, watching curiously. "I'm _____, bye hot guy who flirted with me!" You run out then hear Aleks yelling at Kevin. You snicker then go into your room. Kevin huh?

Eddie: "Chef! Love meh!" You whine as you lay in the hallway, while Chef trots away. "Don't worry Chef, I'll take your shift." You lay on your tummy and see Steven starting to lay down too. "Stevie, Chef won't love me! She refuses my advances." He laughs then pulls you over to him. "Well, i promise you can make all the advances you want and I won't refuse most of them." You pout then ask why only most. "Hey, you might be into some kinky stuff, and no offense, but i'm traditional." You hear a loud gag then look and see Eddie holding Chef and gagging, some serious gag. "No. Steven, your disgusting! That is my sister man!" He nods no then goes to his office. You and Steven look at each other before you burst out laughing. "You are amazing _____"

Seamus: "NO." He states when you say you like James. "But, he's your friend, so you already know he's a good guy." You plead. He nods no then changes the channel. "I don't care ___, he is my friend and I don't want you dating." You slump on the couch then look up at the ceiling. "But Seamus, I think I love him. Are you really going to keep me from my love?" You ask nudging his shoulder with yours. "That's exactly what i'm going to do." You lay on his lap and groans loudly. "But Seamus!" "He barely knows you exist __" You grin then sit criss cross. "Now. But once I get the go ahead from you, plan Lovey Dovey will take flight." You explain, flapping your arms a bit. Seamus groans then nods yes. "Fine, do your Lovey Dovery operation." The door bell rings and he grins. "Oh look, it seems i invited James over without telling you. Time to start you master plan." He stands up to get the door. "Seamus no! It's still a plan in process!"


End file.
